User talk:Firestream12
Welcome Hi, welcome to Cats Living In the Wild Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kittypets page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lightningstorm311 (Talk) 21:58, July 1, 2011 Yes there's a vandal who keeps saying bad words, so I need to block s/he. I already gave s/he several warnings.Ligh₮ning$tormIt's' ' forsome... fun!!! 21:16, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Hello Firestream12. Me and lightningstorm dicided to make you a rollbacker so you are a rollbacker now. [[User:Blue Spark|'☮ Blue']][[User Talk:Blue Spark|'Spark ☮']] 19:51, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Rollbacker is like part of the staff. rollbacker is an active member who edits a lot. [[User:Blue Spark|'☮ Blue']][[User Talk:Blue Spark|'Spark ☮']] 19:57, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Yep of course. Can you draw pixles for project charart? thx [[User:Blue Spark|'☮ Blue']][[User Talk:Blue Spark|'Spark ☮']] 20:01, July 3, 2011 (UTC) The cat was saying, "Oh my gosh, I found a chip! And it's during Lent. Firestar will be jelous."!Ligh₮ning$tormIt's' ' forsome... fun!!! 20:58, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Hi!."!Ligh₮ning$tormIt's' ' forsome... fun!!! 22:52, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I couldn't come on. My brother came at 4, and we had dinner. But then, we decided to watch a movie, and that took almost 3 hours. Sorry! Oh btw here's the link to the sig tutorial. http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Insaneular/Signature_Tutorials. Ligh₮ning$tormIt's' ' forsome... fun!!! 05:19, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Kool! But, I'm sorry, I cannot join anymore wikis. I am just too usy to join another.Ligh₮ning$tormIt's' ' forsome... fun!!! 21:55, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Category:Signatures Hey fire. Are you the one who edited the apprentices thing and the community? because i have no idea how lol. And if it was you i was ganna ask if you could projects on it. And you should join the projects we have:) BlueMOM! THE CAT BIT ME!! 19:56, July 9, 2011 (UTC) OK Thanks! I wil join but i might not be on a lot. The projects we have are : adopt a user and fanfiction. You can be a mentor for adopt a user. After you are part of the staff. Sorry but i don't know how to make your siggie work sorry :( BlueMOM! THE CAT BIT ME!! 17:17, July 10, 2011 (UTC) OK I'll add you in. And yes you can make story's. And sorry i don't know a lot about siggie's. ask lightningstorm she know's more about this stuff:) BlueMOM! THE CAT BIT ME!! 22:23, July 10, 2011 (UTC) hey im back on BlueMOM! THE CAT BIT ME!! 01:09, July 11, 2011 (UTC) back BlueMOM! THE CAT BIT ME!! 03:17, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey fire im on:) BlueMOM! THE CAT BIT ME!! 19:49, July 11, 2011 (UTC) heya im back:) BlueMOM! THE CAT BIT ME!! 23:20, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Its fine BlueMOM! THE CAT BIT ME!! 00:10, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Good for you. My sister died today. 01:02, July 12, 2011 (UTC) My mom and ndad went to get grocerys and they had a car crash. I was at my friend's party, so I didn't go. My dad died too. So now I only have a mom. It happened at like 11 am. 01:06, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Im on if u still r BlueMOM! THE CAT BIT ME!! 01:26, July 12, 2011 (UTC) yes. im chating on warriors wiki BlueMOM! THE CAT BIT ME!! 03:56, July 12, 2011 (UTC) hello! crimsonstar1012 hey hi, I went on like you said!!! DarthstarLet go of the darkness 20:14, July 12, 2011 (UTC) R u on? If u r some rp with us on warriors wiki:) peeze! BlueMOM! THE CAT BIT ME!! 00:43, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Ya, I made the forgotten series, My evil computer freaked out and loged me out while making it.....❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 14:50, July 14, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker I think it was silvershisker. And i dont use a standard layer. I just know but sure i will tell user's to use standard layer. Oh and i need you to be leader today and tomorow i wont be here. If you r on right now. Come chat on warriors wiki or this wiki. Thanks:) BlueMOM! THE CAT BIT ME!! 17:53, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Firestream we r rp on warrior wiki now:( i want to stay on there but i also want to talk to :| sorry :"( BlueMOM! THE CAT BIT ME!! 20:18, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Delete template I suggested it for deletion because I thought this was a wiki for the books, and not for fanfiction. I'm sorry for the confusion. Toadstar 17:08, July 15, 2011 (UTC) awes. Im sorry I will do something about it as soon as i can. Thank You for telling me:) BlueMOM! THE CAT BIT ME!! 17:31, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey fire im on right now. And hey im glad your siggie is working! BlueMOM! THE CAT BIT ME!! 20:30, July 17, 2011 (UTC) fanfictions. Is anyone free to make a page involving their fanfiction? I would like to make one, but I don't understand this wiki too well, and I wouldn't want to break any rules. Toadstar 06:06, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Yeah sorry:( But im on right now:D And i like the colors there fine. BlueMOM! THE CAT BIT ME!! 16:47, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Alright! Who deleted my story the Star! >:(❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 15:39, July 20, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker Uh my cat killed Fangkit's grandfather, I think. Are you talking about the Firestar, Bluestar's apprentice or your cat? If you r talking about your cat, in the roleplay my cat killed the bloodclan leader.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 15:36, July 23, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker we should edit roleplay pages of every clan we are in!❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 14:44, July 24, 2011 (UTC)silverhiwker Charart Request hey could you make me a charart like the one on living in the wild wiki. 01:09, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Mentor! Hey Firestreanm i was wondering if I could have a mentor. Thanks! 16:24, July 27, 2011 (UTC)